Misaki, Her Cousins', and Her Friends' Discoveries
by Chibi-Chaaaaaan
Summary: There's a short crazy 11 year old girl named Misaki. She has two older sisters named Mei 21 years and Nadeshiko 18 years , the two of them are in college. Their group of friends and them enjoy their lives until they find something out. They find out about many things. What do you think?
1. Chapter 1: New Cast

_ Chapter 1: New Cast_

**Me: Helloooooo! I will be adding some characters if you don't mind. (Not that I care how you feel) just kidding. Some of the parts that will appear in the story don't have anything to do with the manga. I still hope you enjoy. By the way the school is a little weird because the school is a mix of elementary schooled, middle schooled, and high schooled students.**

In class 2-C, Misaki's friends and cousins Sakura, Rei, Miyo, and Akira are sitting in the classroom before school starts and they're talking about their weekend plans.

"Hey Rei. What are you going to be doing on Saturday?"

"Well Sakura, I'm going to hang out with my cousins at Miyo's house."

"Oh, so is it going to be Miyo, Misaki, and you?"

"Sakura, we're having a super mega sleepover," said Miyo.

"What do you mean by super mega?" Akira asked.

"Well my sister called this super mega because its going to be me, Miyo, Rei, Kukai, and some of the bigger kids. Such as Mei, Nadeshiko, Mayu, and the rest of our older cousins that you don't know."

"Wow! Misaki you guys have a lot of cousins!" Akira said amazingly.

"Hey girls! Remember the party at Hotaru's house at 7:00-11:00 p.m." yelled Yuya.

"Did you tell Makoto, Kukai, Mei, Nadeshiko, and Mayu yet?" Kei asked Yuya.

"Oh yeah! I will tell them after school. It's 7:54 we better get to class now. See you guys later. Come on Kei, let's get to class now."

"Okay we should all be at class by now. Come on Rei and Sakura. See you two later."

Then Misaki and Akira sit next to each other in class.

"Hey guys don't forget about the party at Shunichi's." said Makoto.

Misaki, Nadeshiko, and Mei were on their way home from school.

When they reached home, Mei went into the kitchen to make some food.

"Hmm for the party I should make zodiac rice balls. Even though there is no cat, I will still make it."

Then the phone rings.

"Nadeshiko! Can you get the phone please?"

"Hello?" said Nadeshiko.

"Oh hey Nadeshiko, this is Shunichi. The theme for the party tonight are all the zodiac forms."

"Oh okay great! Do we have to bring anything?"

"Yeah you can bring zodiac rice balls if you want to."

"Funny my sister is making zodiac rice balls right now!"

"Wow how funny. Okay see you guys at 7:00 bye."

"Nadeshiko. Who was that?"

"Oh right Mei, Shunichi said to bring zodiac rice balls."

"COOL! I AM ON THE COW ALREADY! BE PREPARED!"

Back at Shunichi's house.

"Hey Hotaru? Can you ask Mayu and Miyo to make a zodiac cake please? That would be cool if they could make it."

"No problem big brother. Do you want like fondant animals?"

"Yeah! I love fondant! You know I used to think the clay wasn't edible, but when Kukai and the rest were eating clay from the cake, I thought you guys were crazy. I tried it though and it tastes delicious!

Hotaru is dialing Mayu and Miyo's home number.

"Hello Mayu? Do you mind if you bake a cake about the zodiac? Shunichi was requesting for a cake."

"Sure no problem. Miyo and I love to bake stuff when it comes to parties."

"Thank you very much. See you guys later."

"So Hotaru! What did they say? Are they going to make it?"

"Yeah jeez calm down big brother. Why do you want a cake so bad?"

"I haven't had one in awhile and the cakes I ate had too much frosting which sickens me. I know when they bake cakes, it's delicious."

"I love their cakes to brother. I am going to start making clay zodiac animals for the party. You want to help?"

"Alright. Right after this I need you to go to the store and get stuff that have to do with animals. Do you mind that?"

"No I'm fine. What will you be doing?"

"I am going to clean the house and order food."

"I will be helping decorate after I make these little animals and go shopping."


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

**Me: I forgot to mention that Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were invited to the party too.**

**Akira: Yeah yeah they already know get on with the story.**

**Sakura: I didn't know Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were going to be in the story.**

**Me: WELL TOO BAD! THEY ARE! Sorry guys continuing with the story.**

"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP? WHY DO I EVEN NEED TO COME?"

"Will you shut up you dang cat! You don't even need to come idiot."

"SHUT UP YOU DANG RAT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!"

"Now now you two Tohru is almost done dressing up. Kyo, you go outside and sit on the roof if you want to wait. Yuki, you do whatever you want."

10 minutes later…

"Hey guys! I am ready! Let's go! Wait, where is Kyo? Is he not coming?"

"Oh yes Tohru, he's coming. He's just on the roof."

"Should I get him Shigure?"

"No no, I suggest you don't. You and Yuki wait outside, I will get him."

At the party...

"Oh hey, Miyo! Where's the cake?"

"Hi Shunichi! It's right here. Where do you want me to put it?"

"Oh put it on the table over there please."

"You decorated your house nicely."

Hotaru and Shunichi in unison say, "Thank you."

(DING DONG!)

"Hotaru can you please get the door?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. Thanks for asking though. Hey Kei and Yuya!"

"Makoto and Akira hurry up!"

"I'm sorry Kei! Jeez I am just so tired from today," said Makoto.

"Well sorry! At least I am not the one that goes on his XBOX 360!" said Akira.

"How about we all just shut up."

"Thank you Yuya I am getting a headache from all this yelling. Come in!" Hotaru said tiredly.

While everybody else started coming the party was being settled still.

"Um Mei? Did we forget somebody? I feel like the party doesn't have everybody."

"Hmm? I think-."

"RIGHT WE FORGOT TO PICK UP KUKAI AND REI!" yelled Nadeshiko.

"Oh! Right can you go pick him up Misaki and bring some friends with you so you won't get lost?"

"Why can't you go?"

"Both of us have to help set up still."

"Ugh! Fine!"

Misaki walks up to Makoto, Akira, Yuya, Kei, Miyo, and Sakura.

"Hey you guys want to take a walk outside and pick up two more people?"

"Who?" Makoto asks questionably.

"Kukai and Rei."

"We can go!" everybody yells in unison.

"Let me just ask Mayu if I can go."

"Ok! We will be outside when your ready!"

"Ok! (walks up to Mayu) excuse me Mayu?

"Yes? Can you hand me those scissors and tape please?"

"Ok. (gives them to Mayu) anyway is it alright if I pick up Rei and Kukai with the others?"

"Outside in the dark? Who are you going with?"

"I will be with Misaki, Makoto, Akira, Sakura, Yuya, and Kei."

"Well I guess it will be ok then. If you're not back in 20 minutes, it's a sign that I will try to find you and the others ok?"

"Yes."

"Bring your cell phone ok?"

"Ok." Miyo walks out of the door.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Misaki? Did you bring a flash light?"

"Yes I did Sakura."

"Just making sure."

First stop it Kukai's.

(Ding Dong)

"Hey guys! Misaki why did you pick me up so late?"

"Sorry we forgot you."

"Oh wow! And why are all of you here?"

"We had to go with Misaki to pick up you and Rei so she won't get kidnapped."

"Ok Yuya I get the point. Anyway be right back come in for a minute I need to tell my brother I am with you guys now."

"Thank you!" Kei said.

"Wow it's nice and warm in Kukai's house. Hi Pogi!" said Akira.

**Kukai: Pogi is my dog just to let you all know.**

**Me: Thank you Kukai for that tip. Back to the story!**

"Ok guys I'm ready let's go!"

As they walk to Rei's house they realize it's getting very dark.

"Let's hurry up guys it's getting really dark now," Yuya said warningly.

All of them are walking up a hill.

"Man, why does Rei have to live on a hill?"

"Stop complaining and keep going Akira!" Miyo and Misaki yell in unison.

"Finally! We're here!" said Makoto.

"What a work out for the legs!"

"Yeah Kukai you're right! At least we're here now!" said Misaki.

(Ding Dong)

"Hey guys! Misaki why did you pick me up so late?"

"That's what I said exactly!" said Kukai.

"Sorry we just forgot you for some reason."

"Oh wow! Why are you all here too?"

"That's what I said too!"

"Ok we get it! We had to go with Misaki to pick up you and Rei so she won't get kidnapped."

"Ok Yuya I get it. Bye brothers! Bye Riley!"

**Rei: Riley is my dog just to let all of you know! **

**Me: Yeah yeah anyway back to the story!"**

"CAN WE ALL HURRY UP? OTHERWISE MY SISTER IS GOING TO COME LOOKING FOR US!"

"Right!" everybody says.

They all ran and got back to the house safely. (Ding Dong)

"Oh good you guys are safely back!" Mayu said happily.

"Let's all eat now!" Nadeshiko said.

"Alright we are going to pray now! Hotaru? You want to pray?" Shunichi asked.

"Ok. Dear Heavenly Father thank you for this day you have given us. Thank you for gathering all of us here together as family. Please bless this food that we're about to have. I pray that this food will nourish our bodies. We are sorry for all our sins we commit everyday and thank you for always forgiving us. We love you and praise you in your name we pray. Amen."

Everyone grabbed food.

Everyone sat around in a circle talking.

"Everyone! How about we all share stories about ourselves and others?" said Shunichi.

"Can I go first?"

"Go ahead Shigure."

"DON'T TELL THEM!" Kyo and Yuki shouted in unison.

Shigure whispers something in their ears.

"FINE BUT DON'T TELL THEM THAT STORY!"

"Alright Kyo calm down. So ever since-"

"DON'T TELL THEM!"

"Oh right. Ever since Kyo started to not be rough and rude etc. For all of you who know that we had a curse on us except Tohru, our curses have been lifted! We don't transform anymore into animals when we hug the opposite gender."

"WOW THAT'S GREAT!" exclaimed Rei, Miyo, and Misaki.

"That's cool! How did your curses get lifted?"

"Good question Sakura, we have no idea actually. It just happened."

"Hmm that's interesting."

They all continued to share stories and they all laughed and questioned each other.

"Wow these riceballs taste delicious!"

"Thank you Akira. I made them."

"Thank you for bringing them Mei!

"No problem. Just to let you all know that each zodiac animal is filled with something different."

"What's a face rice ball filled with?"

"Oh Shunichi the plain white rice ball is just seasonings. The tiger is filled with spam, the cow is filled with beef, the horse is filled with egg, the rat is filled with tilapia, the pig is filled with pork, the rabbit is filled with some vegetables, the goat is filled with sausage, the dragon is filled with corned beef, the monkey is filled with rice ball bananas, the cat is filled with salmon, the rooster is filled with chicken, the dog is filled with shrimp, and the snake is filled with snake."

"S-s-snake?" Mayu said disgustingly.

"Just kidding it's filled with lobster for some reason."

After all the fun they all went home.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery at home Sleepover

Chapter 3: Discovery at home and the Sleepover

"Thanks for picking me and Kukai up Misaki."

"Don't thank me, thank Nadeshiko for remembering to pick you guys up."

"Well its fine guys did you like the food?"

"Yeah! The rice balls tasted delicious Mei!"

"Thanks! Um Kukai, are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine but didn't Kyo and Shigure sound wierd to you?"

"What do you mean weird?" said Nadeshiko questionably.

"I heard something too. Cause when Shigure was about to say something, Kyo cut him off."

"But Misaki, Kyo always cuts people off what makes you two suspicious?"

"Cause usually he yells when he cuts people off, but this time, he yelled super loud."

They stopped by Rei's house first.

"Well yeah that was a big difference. Well anyways good night."

Then they walked to Kukai's house.

"Thank you good night."

The three sisters walked back to their house.

"Well good night guys," yawned Misaki.

When she walks in her room, she sees that her whole room is full of pigs! There are pig bed sheets, pig pillows, pig laptop, pig posters, pig rugs EVERYTHING HAD PIG DESIGNS!

"WHAT THE HECK? It must be one of Nadeshiko's or Mei's pranks."

She runs downstairs and sees them playing on the Xbox 360.

"Why did you guys rearrange my room?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent Nadeshiko! Why is my room full of pigs?"

"PIGS?" Nadeshiko and Mei yell surprisingly.

"Don't act dumb let's check your rooms."

The three of them go upstairs into Nadeshiko's room.

"What the heck just happened? Why do I have dog bed sheets, dog posters, dog rugs, dog laptop, dog pictures, dog clock, EVERYTHING IS DESIGNED A DOG!"

"See what I mean you two? Now let's check Mei's room."

"WHY IS MY ROOM FULL OF ROOSTERS?"

"Do you know if anybody broke into our house?" Nadeshiko asked Misaki.

"I don't know why are you asking me? Cause my other stuff was nicely put aside in my closet."

"Well nothing seems to be missing. I am so relieved," Mei said.

"Anyway I'm going back to bed goodnight both of you," Misaki said tiredly.

The next day...

"Hey both of you remember that we got to pack."

"But Mei, where are we going?"

"Misaki remember we have the super-mega-ultra sleepover at Mayu's?"

"Oh I remember now. Okay I am going to start packing now."

"What time are we leaving?"

"Nadeshiko get packed now cause we are going to be leaving for the sleepover at 6:00 and we also have appointments to go to."

At the sleepover...

"Hey Rei, Kukai, and Misaki did you guys bring your swimming suits?"

"I did Miyo," Misaki said.

"We did," Kukai and Rei said in unison.

"Alright let's swim now! Um Mayu? Are you and the others going to be swimming too?"

"No we aren't. We are going to be playing _Quelf, Quao, _and some other games."

"Ok. Anyway do you three want to see my room?"

"Why Miyo what happened?" Rei asks.

"Just come upstairs."

Kukai, Rei, Misaki, and Miyo walk upstairs to Miyo's room.

"Look what happened to my room." (opens door)

"THIS HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM TOO?" Kukai, Rei, and Misaki yell together.

"This happened to you guys too? Like everything was rearranged?"

"Yeah! My room is full of cats! Not like pet cats but like cat bed sheets, cat closet, cat tv, cat rug, EVERYTHING!" Kukai said.

"My room is full of tigers!"

"Really Rei?" Mine is full of pigs and now Miyo's room is full of rabbits! What the heck is going on?"

"I do not really know and Mayu's room is full of snakes!"

"My brothers' room didn't get changed!" Rei said.

"My brother too! His is still full of recording stuff!" Kukai said.

"This is really wierd. I am going to text the others to see if they got their room rearranged."

"Misaki remember just ask the people who went to the party."

"Yeah okay Miyo I get it."

Misaki texts the others who went to the party to see if their rooms were rearranged.

"Wow guys I got so much text messages and they got it too!"

"What animal did they get?" Kukai asked.

"Well Yuya texted me and his room is full of cows, Kei's room is full of horses, Makoto's room is full of animated rats, Sakura's room is full of goats, Akira's room is full of dragons, and Hotaru's room is full of monkeys."

"Wow that's a lot. What about Shunichi's room?"

"His room is still normal for some reason."

"THAT'S NOT COOL! HOW COME WE HAVE ANIMALS IN OUR ROOM?" Rei yelled out.

"Well anyway let's not deal with this until later. Let's just go outside now and start swimming," said Miyo.

The four of them went back downstairs.

"So guys after this do you guys want to play _Quelf _with the teenagers later?"

"Sure!" Kukai, Rei, and Misaki say in unison.

Later at 11:00 p.m...

"Um do you four want to stay in the Family Room? Cause we are going to watch two scary movies," Mayu said warningly.

"I want to," Miyo said.

"Well it's very gory and Kukai can't watch it so you can't leave him alone."

"Well I guess so. We will go in the den then to watch a movie or play games in there."

The four of them walk in the den...

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Miyo asked.

"How about we play a game of secrets first. We write down questions and dares on the paper we cut out then we put it in the basket or whatever we can find," Misaki said.

"Yeah I like that idea!" Rei said.

"Kukai do you want to play?" Miyo asked.

"Yes I do! I want to hear some secrets you guys have!" Kukai said excitedly.

The four of them start writing down stuff on the paper... then they play.

"How about youngest to oldest?" Rei suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kukai, Miyo, and Misakis agreed.

Kukai draws out a paper from the bowl...

"Okay it says "_What was your worst nightmare ever?"_ hmm.. well I think it was that time when school ended and I accidentally got hit by a car. I don't know."

"Oh wow! That's funny! Okay Misaki your turn!" Miyo said.

"Okay it says "_Who do you like?"_ uh... I won't tell you."

"WHY NOT?" the three of them ask.

"Cause it's personal."

"You will tell us!" Rei said excitedly.

"Okay but you guys swear not to tell anyone unless I am okay with it?"

"YES JUST TELL US NOW!"

"You guys won't believe this but... I... I... like Makoto..."

"WHAT?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIKE HIM!" Rei yelled.

"There you guys have your answer. Miyo it's your turn."

"Okay it says "_Do you like waffles?"_ well... HECK YES I DO!"

"Alright my turn! It says _"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" _well you guys know this I broke up with him. He wasn't really that great," Rei said.

They continued telling secrets until they finished the pile of questions. Then they watched the movie Tangled.

"Alright now that the movie is done-" Miyo said until she was cut off by the teenagers screams.

"Wow they are really loud," Kukai said.

"Well they are our cousins and we are all loud combined. So do you guys want to play _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ now?"

"YES!" Rei, Misaki, and Kukai yell together.

"Alright! I have a dare for all of us!"

"What now Rei?"

"Miyo I dare that we all fight with NINETY-NINE LIVES!"

"LET'S DO IT!" Kukai and Misaki yell together.

"Let's pick our best characters," Rei said.

"I'M IKE!" Misaki says.

"I'M SHEIK!" Miyo yells.

"I'M PIT!" Rei said.

"AND I CLAIM SNAKE!" Kukai yelled.

The fighting stage they picked was The Final Destination. They started playing around 1:00 a.m and the game lasted for like 2 hours and they ended some time around 3:00 a.m. Then Misaki won and after that they kept talking and slept around 5:00 a.m.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

_Chatper 4: Surprise!_

Sunday came and everybody went to church. After church...

"Hey do you all want to eat at _Bluefin_?" Shunichi asked.

"Sounds good to us," everybody agreed.

"Okay we will all meet there!"

They walk to the restaurant.

"Hey Misaki! Can we walk with you to the restaurant?" Kukai and Rei asked.

"Sure okay then."

Everybody is talking and then they eat.

"Wow that food was delicious!" Kei and Akira said.

"Anyway guys thanks for coming to lunch with us!" Shunichi said.

"No problem," everybody says.

Then everybody walks outside and hugging each other good bye until...

"Bye Makoto, Akira, and Sakura!" Misaki said. When the four of them hug goodbye...

POOOOOOOF!

"WHAT? WHY WAS I TRANSFORMED INTO A DRAGON?" Akira yelled.

"WHY HAVE I TURNED INTO A GOAT?" Sakura questioned.

"BUT WHY HAVE I TURNED INTO A RAT?" Makoto said.

Then everybody turns around then all of them turned into animals except Shunichi.

**Shunichi: I want to be an animal too! How come I am the left out one?**

**Me: Just follow the lines that I give you!**

**Shunichi: But you control what I say.**

**Me: Well too bad! You will find out what happens some other time.**

"WHY THE HECK ARE ALL OF YOU ANIMALS?"

"Why are you asking us Shunichi? Help us! All of us were turned into animals!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Should I call the vet then?" he panicky said.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Why? I got to help!"

"But if people see you with THIRTEEN animals walking, they are going to be suspicious and call the cops or something!" Nadeshiko told Shunichi.

"Well we don't have a car so what do we do?"

"WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!" Yuya exclaimed.

"You know what screw this! Yuya, Akira, me, and Sakura will give a ride to all the small animals and Shunichi can walk!" Kei explained.

"HEY WHY LET ME WALK?"

"There will be no room for you if you're on one of our backs."

"But what about the cops?" Makoto asked.

"Forget about the cops lets just all get home I agree with Kei!" Akira, Misaki, Mei, Miyo, and Mayu agreed.

"LET'S JUST DO IT NOW!" Hotaru yelled.

"Before everyone sees us! More people are coming to the restaurant!" Kukai warned.

"Bring your clothes!" Shunichi said.

"Let's just put our clothes in Nadeshiko and Mei's bag," Misaki suggested.

Then all the big animals give a ride home to the small animals.

"I feel so weird riding on a cow's back," Makoto said.

"I feel weird being on a dragon," Kukai said.

"Well guys deal with it," Shunichi told them

Then the four animals take a break from giving the animals a ride and sit down near a bush so that no one sees them. They decided to have a short conversation and get back to walking.

"You guys are pretty light. I am just so tired from caring some of you," Sakura said.

"Anyway let's keep going guys!" Shunichi told them.

POOOOOOF!

"EWWWW PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON! ALL OF YOU!" Shunichi exclaimed while turning away quickly. (anime status)

"NO ONE LOOK AT EACH OTHER!" everybody said while no one is looking at each other.

Then they all change and when they were finished, they kept walking.

"Why were we all transformed when we all hugged each other goodbye?" Akira asked.

"I don't know anything for now, but I can go to the Sohma's house and ask them why," Miyo volunteered.

**Nadeshiko: Haha just like the movie _The Hunger Games_ "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"**

**Me: That is pretty funny actually.**

"I want you to take some of your friends with you," Mayu said.

"I know I was going to ask you that anyway," Miyo told her."

"Let's all go home now," Hotaru said.

When Miyo and Mayu got home...

"Miyo you should give Yuki, Shigure, or Kyo a call first before you go."

"I know Mayu. I will ask them now."

Walks to the phone.

"Hello?" Shigure answered.

"Hey Shigure this is Miyo is it alright if I bring a couple of friends over? We have questions to ask."

"Sure it's fine with me. Why what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Thank you bye!"

Hangs up the phone.

"Mayu! Shigure said he was okay with it."

"Okay then when are you going to get the others?"

"Now. I already texted them."

"Have they answered you though Miyo?"

"No, but I am pretty sure they can come." (Phone vibrates)

"I got eight text messages already and they say... They can come, so I will be on my way now. Bye Mayu!"

While she is walking around humming...

"What is that behind the tree?"

Walks over to the tree.

"Ahhh it's a rabbit. But it's stuck in a booby-trap! I will help it!"

The rabbit looks at Miyo cowardly.

"It's okay little rabbit I am not going to hurt you."

She lets loose the rabbit. Then it licks her hand then hops away. She keeps walking then first stops at Misaki's house.

DING DONG.

"Hey Miyo how are you doing?" Misaki answered.

"I'm doing fine are you ready?"

"Yes we are!" Misaki, Rei, and Kukai answered.

"Wow! Why are you two here at Misaki's house?"

"She invited us over to play the Xbox 360," Kukai answered.

"Wow you didn't invite me? Just kidding come on guys!"

"Okay bye Nadeshiko, Mei, and Kirby!"

**Me: Kirby is my dog! Okay I will get back to the story.**

Then they walk to Makoto's house.

"Hey Miyo!" Makoto says.

"What's up Makoto!" Miyo, Misaki, Rei, and Kukai say together.

"Let's go guys!" Makoto shouts in his house.

Then Yuya, Kei, Akira, and Sakura follow behind Makoto.

"Why was everybody else at your house Makoto?" Miyo asked.

"Just to hang out for a little bit."

"Why am I never invited to stuff? My life is so confusing! Anyway let's go," Miyo said angrily.

They walk to the Sohma's house.

(Knock Knock)

**Me: KNOCK KNOCK!**

**Shigure: Who's there?**

**Me: Interrupting cow.**

**Shigure: Interrupting-**

**Kukai: POOOO! I MEAN MOOO!**

**Me: MOOOOOO! Hey Kukai that was my line.**

**Shigure: Wow okay I get it now.**

"Why hello little children! Come in!" Shigure said.

They all walk in.

"Uh don't mind the mess please. Kyo and Yuki had another fight and Kyo broke the kitchen door," Shigure said.

Then Tohru walks down.

"Hi everybody! Do you guys want some tea?" Tohru asked.

"Sure thank you," everybody says.

"Alright I will be right back."

"Okay guys sit down," Shigure says.

"So what's up with you guys today?" Shigure asked.

"Well we ate at a restaurant all of us with Hotaru and the others, then when we were all hugging each other goodbye, all of us transformed except Shunichi," Miyo explained.

"Oh my this is terrible!" Shigure said.

"What is?" Kukai asked.

"All of you let's go!" Shigure said hurriedly.

"To where?" Akira asked.

"I will tell you later! Come on!" Shigure said.

Then they walk to Akito Sohma's house. (The head of the Sohma's family.)

"Whose house is this?" Rei asked.

"Rei, this is the head of the Sohma's her name is Akito," Shigure explained.

"Oh okay."

"Anyway let's go! Don't be afraid of her. Even though she used to be scary, she's okay now."

"What do you mean she used to be scary?" Kukai asked.

"She used to hurt Tohru," Shigure explained.

"Why Tohru? What did she do?" Kei asked.

"Well she hurt Tohru for not being a zodiac animal, I think."

"Oh man!" Sakura said.

Knock Knock.

"Hello..." a hoarse voice said answering the door.

"Um Akito it's me Shigure. The other children are here."

"How many of them?"

"Nine."

"I ONLY WANT THREE OR FOUR CHILDREN I DON'T WANT MY HOUSE TO BE FULL OF LITTLE KIDS!"

"But Akito, they need to be with an adult."

"FINE! BUT THE OTHER FIVE CHILDREN HAVE TO BE IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

"Yes Akito. The four children that will be asking you questions will be: Miyo, Misaki, Rei, and Kukai."

"Okay... Come little children."

"Yuya, Sakura, Kei, Makoto, and Akira, all of you go to the living room and have some tea," Shigure said.

The house was dark and the window glasses were cracked. Then Akito, Miyo, Misaki, Rei, and Kukai walk in a dark room that had nothing with it in it and there was no sunshine.

"Miyo... Misaki... Rei... I'm scared," Kukai whispers.

"Don't be. Shigure said that she doesn't hurt anybody anymore," Miyo said.

"Okay kids, what were you going to ask me?" Akito asked.

"Well we were going to ask Shigure, but he took us here to ask you," Rei said bravely.

"Okay well I am here now what is it?"

"Well it started when we were eating at a restaurant with our friends, then when we finished our food, we paid then walked outside. Then we all hugged each other goodbye. All of a sudden, all of us turned into zodiac animals, except Shunichi," Miyo explained.

"Ahh Shigure told me everything about the party. He told me you guys ate zodiac rice balls and everything was about zodiac animals."

"Right and when we all went back to our houses all of our rooms were rearranged to the rice balls we ate," Miyo explained.

"Yeah! The rice ball I ate was the pig one! My room was full of pigs!" Misaki said.

"I ate the cat rice ball and my room was full of cats!" Kukai complained.

"Oh I will give one of you a call back."

Akito was so surprised, but she still had to think about this.

"Can you call me?" Miyo said.

"Okay Shigure will give me your number, bye kids come again," Akito said.

"Thank you very much!" Misaki and the others said.

Then all the kids walk home.

"So what did Akito say?" Sakura asked.

"Well she looked surprise, but she didn't give us an answer."

"That wasn't a big help," Akira said.

"Well she told Miyo that she would call her," Misaki said.

"Don't worry I will text you guys what she says," Miyo said.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Curse!

_Chapter 5: Another Curse?_

**Me: I am sorry for kind of giving away what the chapter will be about, but Akito will tell Miyo about the animals. That will be the only thing I will speak of.**

When Miyo got home..

"Good you're home. Anyway we were invited by Rei to eat dinner with them. Mei and the others are going, so we are eating dinner with our cousins okay?" Mayu explained.

"Okay. What time do we have to be there?"

"8:30," Mayu said.

"Okay I am going to go to my room and draw."

"Wait Miyo what did Akito say?"

"Well she said she would call me when she has an answer for me."

"Okay."

When dinner came Kukai, his brother, Miyo, Mayu, Rei, and her brothers were at dinner at Nadeshiko's...

"Miyo what did Akito say about all of your questions?" Mei asked Miyo.

"Well she said she would call me when she has an answer for me."

"Anyway for dinner we are eating california rolls, lion king rolls, chicken katsu, salmon, and more sushi," Mei told them.

"Is there rice balls?"

"Yes Kukai, there are a lot."

"Yay! I still want the cat!"

"Why because your room is full of cats?" Misaki asked.

"MAYBE!"

"Come on. Let's go back to the others and keep playing," Misaki said.

"Well anyway we are still making the rice balls. Nadeshiko is still helping me make it and Rei and the others are playing _Dance Centeral 2_ on the Xbox 360," Mei explained.

"I love that game!" Miyo said.

While all of them are playing...

"FOOD'S READY!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

Then they all eat food then go to the Family Room.

"TURN ON THE TV!" Nadeshiko said.

"Why?" Mei asked.

"IT'S THE SUMMER OLYMPICS REMEMBER? IT'S WOMEN'S GYMNASTICS!" Misaki and Nadeshiko yell in unison.

"Oh right we are going to miss it!" Rei said.

When they were watching the olympics, Miyo's phone rang.

"Hey guys this must be Akito! Please lower the volume," Miyo said.

"Hello..." Akito said in a eery voice.

"Hey Akito," Miyo said.

"I remember now..."

"What about it?"

"Well remember how the Sohma family had a curse?"

"Yes."

"Well I was the head of the cursed Sohma family and I remember I found a bottle of seasonings for rice balls that had a horse on it. I gave it to Yuki's mom and then she put it in medicine and he wouldn't eat it. So she made a rice ball that had the seasonings and she put the medicine and he ate it. I found out it was contagious and Yuki's mom gave it back to me and I sold it in a market. Then somebody bought it and I didn't remember what the bottle looked like."

"So then what happened?" Miyo asked.

"Then after that I tried to go after her, but she was out of my sight."

"Wait... so that means... OH MY GOSH!" Miyo said surprisingly.

"So I think you should ask Mei what she put in the rice ball."

"Okay thank you goodbye!" Miyo said.

Then Miyo hangs up and goes to the Family Room.

"So what did Akito say?" Kukai asked.

"Hang on a second. Um Mei?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"At the party at Shunichi's house, what did you put in the rice balls?"

"Well I put in some special seasonings, eggs, sausage, span, corned beef, fish, and salmon."

"What did the bottle look like for the seasonings?"

"Well it has a face of a horse in the cover."

"THAT'S IT!" Miyo exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"WE ARE CURSED!"

"WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE!" Misaki, Kukai, and Rei exclaimed.

"What did Akito tell you?" Mayu asked.

"She said that the bottle were special seasonings that turn you into animals and it's contagious!" Miyo said.

"Wow!" Mayu said.

"Mei? Do you remember where you got your seasonings?"

"I got it at the market," Mei said.

"That explains it, we are cursed until it's lifted," Miyo said.

"We can't do anything about it," Kukai said sadly.

"I will text the others about this. It means that Shunichi is the head of the curse," Miyo said.

"I can't believe we are under a curse!" Nadeshiko said.

"Man what is going on here?" one of Rei's brother asked.

"It's nothing, but I am sorry. This is all my fault," Mei said.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Mayu said.

Monday comes and the kids are in school...

"WE ARE UNDER A CURSE?" Akira and Makoto yells at Misaki at class before school started.

"I am sorry but my sister didn't know about the seasonings!"

"Hey Kukai," Makoto said.

"Hey..." Kukai said in a hoarse voice.

"What's the matter?" Makoto asked.

"I still can't believe we are under a curse."

"Well soon you will get over it," Akira said.

"Everybody please take your seats and we have to start class!" their stern teacher exclaimed.

When lunch came everybody was meeting up to their usual table. All high schoolers, middle schoolers, and elementary schoolers have the same lunch time on Mondays and Fridays.

Makoto, Akira, Kukai, and Misaki were walking towards the cafeteria until...

"Hey Misaki!" the guy that likes her called her.

"Oh um hey..."

"You want to take a break from sitting with your friends and sit with me in lunch?"

"Uhhh why?"

"NO! MISAKI IS SITTING WITH US!" Makoto, Akira, and Kukai said together?"

"Wow! Misaki's friends don't want me to be with Misaki. Besides guys, it's her decision whether or not she wants to sit with me at lunch. Misaki do you want to sit with me?"

"Uh sorry, but me and my friends have something to talk about."

"Ah come on Misaki! You always are with them 24/7 sit with me for once," the guy who likes her insisted.

"If she says she doesn't want to sit with you... YOU WILL RESPECT THAT!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Fine! Jeez I will be on my way now."

While he walks away he says to Misaki...

"By the way Misaki, you're really pretty."

When he walks away Makoto gets filled with rage.

"What's with him?" Akira asked.

"I don't know..." Makoto said in an agitated tone.

"Come on guys lets get to the lunch table," Kukai said.

"PSST! Guys over here!" someone said.

"Yuki! Why are you behind the gym?" Misaki whispered.

"I have to tell you guys something that's important," Yuki said.

When the four of them secretly walk behind the gym, everybody else was already there.

"What's important you need to tell us?" Shunichi asked.

"Yeah we already know we turn into zodiac animals even though we don't know how," Hotaru said.

"That's what I'm about to tell you," Yuki whispered.

"Wait. How do you know we are zodiac animals?" Sakura asked.

"Akito told me. I can't stay here for a long time otherwise you guys will miss your lunch period," Yuki warningly whispered.

"So get on with it," Makoto and Akira said together.

"That's what I'm getting to. So don't let other kids that are the opposite gender as you otherwise you will turn into your zodiac animal," Yuki said.

"Then what about me?" Shunichi asked.

"You're the head of the zodiac family so if anybody gets hugged and turn into animals, they are going to go to you so you can erase the memory of the person that hugged them."

"Why should he do that?" Mayu and Mei asked.

"Because otherwise they're going to spread rumors and something bad will happen if that happens," Yuki said.

"Well how am I supposed to erase the other people's memories? Do I erase everything?" Shunichi asked.

"Go to Akito how to erase their memories and you only erase the part when they hug let's say Akira or Kei," Yuki said.

"Okay thank you for warning us," Kei said.

"One question. Does that mean we can't hug each other?" Yuya asked.

"Well for example let's say Makoto and Misaki hug, then they will transform. But let's say if it's Kei and Yuya or Nadeshiko and Mei hug, they they won't if it's the same gender," Yuki explained.

Makoto and Misaki blushed.

"Now you two make sure you don't get into a relationship when you're still in elementary and middle school okay?" Yuki told Makoto and Misaki.

"W...w...we don't like each other! What makes you think that?!" Makoto asked.

"We have no more time for this we need to eat lunch," Akira said.

"Well goodbye guys!" Yuki said.


End file.
